It'll be alight
by Chargedlion
Summary: Friendship rilaya oneshots all hurt/comfort based. Expect to catch the feels. (Riley and Maya)
1. Chapter 1

Whenever I feel like writing a hurt/comfort story, I'm going to put it in this collection. Enjoy!

Kind of like the second story I wrote, just with better writing skills ;)

Riley was laying face down on her bed, crying like she thought not possible.

Maya came in through the window, looked at her and was shocked at what she saw. She ran over to Riley and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay, Riles?!"

Riley didn't even look at her. She just continued to cry.

Maya got up on the bed next to her and started to gently rubbed her back.

Riley still didn't look up.

Maya rested her head on Riley's shoulder and sighed, wishing there was more she could do.

Riley finally reacted and roughly shoved Maya away.

Maya fell off the bed and landed with a thud. "Ouch! Riley!" Maya exclaimed, knowing that she was definitely going to bruise after that fall.

Riley didn't say anything as she continued to cry.

Maya sat up and peered over at Riley again, almost afraid to attempt to comfort her again. But she pushed that thought aside and cautiously got closer to Riley again.

Riley finally looked up at her, her eyes puffy and red. It was almost as if Riley couldn't pick an expression to make, looking angry then sad then happy then confused.

Maya didn't say anything this time. She just reached out her hand and touched her cheek.

Riley quickly jerked away, which only confused Maya more.

Maya decided to back off, that is, until Riley decided to talk.

Riley finally whispered under her breath, "Why are you here? It's not like you actually care about me or anything..."

Maya's eyes widened. "What?! I _do_ care, are you crazy? Why would you even say that?!"

Riley looked away and whispered, "I don't believe you... How could someone like you ever like someone like me...?"

Maya bit her lip "You're right, I don't like you." She paused, letting that sink in, then continued, "I love you. I've always loved you, Riles."

Riley looked over at her. "You're just saying that; you never did."

Maya's eyes filled with tears as she yelled, "I do love you! You're the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

Riley looked away again, leaving Maya feeling sad and confused.

Maya decided to try and get closer again, resting her chin on the edge of Riley's bed.

This time, however , Riley didn't shove her away, rather, she just looked at her again.

Maya inched little closer, then didn't move anymore.

Riley flinched at their closeness, but didn't do anything to change it.

Maya quickly kissed her on the cheek and jumped back, hoping that Riley would accept it.

Riley broke down into tears again. "Maya... I'm sorry..."

Maya leaped up onto the bed next to her and set her on her lap.

Riley continued to cry as she hugged Maya tightly.

Maya hugged her back just as tight and whispered, "I love you," into her ear.

"I love you too. So much, Maya," Riley whispered back.

Maya wanted to cry, but she stayed strong for Riley. Maya softly kissed her on the forehead then the cheek, showing how deep that love went.

Riley relaxed more in Maya's arms, leaning her head against Maya's.

The two then decided to move to a more comfortable position. Maya pressed her back against the head board and Riley sat in front of her and leaned back into her. Maya ran her fingers through Riley's hair and softly hummed.

Riley relaxed, finally feeling safe with her.

Maya didn't want to ask why Riley acted so weird earlier, so she just dropped it. She cared more about her state now. Riley seems more relaxed, so she just left it at that.

Riley leaned around and laid a soft kiss on Maya's cheek. "Thanks for everything."

Maya smiled. "You know I'd do anything to help you."

Riley smiled back. "I know you would and that's why you're my best friend." Then she turned around and faced Maya.

Maya had a small smile on her face.

Riley took both of Maya's hands and tugged on them, making Maya sit up.

Maya cocked her head to the side. "Why'd you do that? I thought you wanted to snuggle with me?"

Riley smiled. "I do, but I want to do this first." She then touched her forehead to Maya's and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Maya leaned into Riley's touch.

"I'm so sorry about earlier, I don't even know what happened to me. It wasn't you fault just to let you know," Riley whispered, then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and moved back.

Maya smiled at what she had just said, but didn't reply. She just leaned against the headboard again and opened her arms for Riley.

Riley grinned and jumped into her arms and snuggled into her neck. She wasn't alone, she had her best friend. Always.


	2. Why

In this story, you get to interpret what happened; you get to choose.

Stories may not be as consistent because I've got school.

Maya's head was lying on Riley's lap, tears stinging her eyes.

Riley was humming softly, stroking Maya's cheek with her knuckles.

Maya was holding Riley other hand tightly.

Riley bent down and gently kissed her forehead, allowing the kiss to linger a little.

Maya closed her eyes in a attempt not to cry.

Riley's heart ached. She hating seeing her friend like this. Riley moved from stroking Maya's cheek to running her fingers through Maya's hair.

Maya squeezed Riley's hand even more so than she was before.

Riley winced a little at the tightness of the hand holding, but she didn't make Maya let go.

Maya suddenly opened her eyes again and let go of Riley's hand, sitting up and off Riley's lap.

Riley was confused about what Maya was doing.

Maya then looked at her and whispered, "Why? Why me? Me of all people, why?"

Riley smiled a sad smile. "I don't know why, all that I do know is that I'll be here for you when you need me."

Maya started crying and buried herself into Riley.

Riley hugged her close and started to hum again.

Maya crying eventually ceased, having cried herself to sleep.

Riley smiled at her sleeping friend, picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom.

Luckily for her, Maya didn't wake up.

She rested Maya on her bed and pulled the blankets over her, then did the same for herself.

Maya instinctively reached out towards Riley and whimpered a little.

Riley let Maya cling to her and sighed, holding her in her arms.

Maya made a noise in response, but Riley couldn't quite make out what it meant.

Riley ended up resting her chin on the top of Maya's head.

Maya, reflexively, snuggling into her neck.

Riley didn't know why this had to happen to Maya, of all people. All she knew was that Maya was important to her. She would do what ever it took to make her happy again.

Maya suddenly jerked awake, accidentally knocking into Riley chin.

Riley yelped and carefully lifted her chin off of Maya's head.

Maya just staring at her with wide eyes, afraid. She stopped looking so tense and eased up a bit once she realized it was Riley. She then leaned forward, nuzzled into Riley's cheek, and hugged her.

Riley hugged her back and sighed once again. Why? Why her? Maya still had tears streaking her face, so Riley gently wiped them away.

Maya smiled a small smile and kissed her on the cheek. She then whispered into Riley's ear, "Thanks, Riles... I love you..."

Riley touched her forehead to Maya's and replied just as soft, "I love you too..."


	3. Both

This one is like the last one,You get to interpret what happened.

"Riley..." Maya whispered under her breath.

Riley didn't look at her and tears filled Maya's eyes.

"Riley," Maya repeated, louder this time, the pain getting to her.

Riley still didn't look at her.

"Riley!" Maya finally yelled, which startled her friend.

Riley snapped her head up and looked at Maya, her expression conveying nothing but sorrow.

Maya held Riley's face in her hands, saying, "Don't let this get to you. You're everything to me, please don't."

Riley tried to move away but Maya had a firm grip on her.

Maya tilted her head until their foreheads were touching, then whispered, "I love you, Riley. Doesn't that matter?"

Riley didn't say anything, but she did nod slightly.

Maya let go of Riley's face, expecting Riley to move away.

Riley proved her wrong by staying with her forehead against Maya's. There was hope.

Maya moved her forehead from Riley's and softly kissed her temple, hoping that gesture would soothe her.

Riley did relax a little, but not quite enough.

Maya finally just sighed and looked Riley in the eyes, saying nothing.

Riley looked back intently, then finally whispered, "It does matter to me, you matters to me..."

She paused and Maya bit her lip, hoping a 'but' wasn't going to follow.

Instead, Riley continued, "I'm sorry I brought you into this..."

Maya patted Riley's knee. "No, it's okay, I can take it." Maya only said that in an attempt to hide from Riley how she really felt. On the inside, she was scared. Riley didn't say anything after that, so Maya moved forward and pressed her lips to her forehead. She stayed that way for awhile. When she finally pulled back, she noticed that Riley's eyes were closed in contentment. Maybe it worked better than she thought.

Riley opened her eyes and looked up at Maya, looking less sad than before.

Maya smiled a little and held Riley's hand.

Riley finally smiled back and squeezed Maya's hand.

Maya brought her other hand up to Riley's cheek.

Riley leaned into it and smiled again.

Maya smile turned into a grin. "I'll always be there for you. Never think otherwise, okay?"

Riley looked at her, her smile reaching her eyes. "Okay, Peaches. I love you, you know."

Maya smiled again. "I know, I love you too." She moved her hand off of Riley's cheek as Riley scooted closer.

Riley softly kissed Maya's forehead and whispered, "I'll always love you."

Even though what Riley said wasn't sad, Maya could still feel the tears in her eyes. She wasn't the one who was sad in the first place, but she was the first one to cry.

Riley looked at her, her eyes now filled with worry. "Are you okay, Maya? Was it something I said?"

Maya replied through tears, "It was what you said, but not for the reason you think." She paused, took a deep breath, and continued, " Even though I know you love me, sometimes I must feel...broken. it's not your fault, don't worry."

Now it was Riley's turn to comfort Maya. She gently wiped away some tears from Maya face and nuzzled her.

Maya smiled a little.

"You aren't broken, and there are people who love you, Maya. I know I do," Riley whispered.

Maya lost it and feel against Riley's shoulder, letting her tears go.

Riley hugged her close and started to quietly hum.

After a while, Maya whispered into her shoulder, "Thank you,Riley, for everything you've ever done for me..."


	4. I don't deserve you

Sometimes even best friends fight and it's the worst feeling in the world. But after the apologies it feels like a weight off you chest. Riley was leaning back against Maya's shoulder; she had just apologized for something that she had said to her. luckily for her, Maya forgave her without much of a problem. Riley turned her head and softly kissed Maya's cheek, saying quietly, "Sometimes I wonder why you don't stay mad for long." Maya smiled warmly and replied, "It's because I know the kind of person that you are. You're not mean you are the sweetest person I know, so I can't stay mad at you." Riley could feel tears in her eyes because of what Maya said. She looked away and hoped that Maya didn't notice, but unfortunately for her, she did. "Hey," Maya said softly, "It's okay Riley." Riley looked back at her with tears visibly in her eyes now. Maya felt compassion and wanted to help Riley not feel bad. Maya smiled again and reached up her hand to Riley's cheek; running her fingers across it. Riley leaned into her touch, but the tears stayed put. Maya bit her lip and hoped that Riley wouldn't full out cry over this, but she knew that was a long shot. Sure enough, the tears started flowing and Riley buried herself into Maya's neck, saying, "I was such a bad friend, I don't deserve you!" Maya whispered into her ear, "Shhhh, you weren't a bad friend. Your such a good person and you deserve good friends. If anything I was the bad friend." Riley whimpered into Maya's neck but she was listening to what Maya was saying. Maya sighed and ran her fingers through Riley's hair mindlessly. She rested her cheek on Riley's head and hummed quietly. There was a occasional whimper from Riley, but she did eventually stop crying. Maya stopped humming and got Riley out from under her chin. Riley looked at her; eyes red, cheeks streaked with tears. Maya had a small smile on her face, which made Riley feel better some how. Maya wondered if it was her fault that Riley had started crying, but she was afraid to ask. Luckily for her, Riley answered that unasked question. "I'm sorry, that wasn't your fault. It's just... sometimes I feel that I don't deserve a friend like you." Maya smiled and leaned forward; kissing her forehead softly. She got closer to Riley until their noses where almost touching; making eye contact with Riley. She then whispered under her breath, "I love you and im glad I know you. You do deserve it." Riley didn't say anything, but she did close the gap and touched her nose to Maya's; closing her eyes too. Maya closed her eyes as well, hoping that Riley understood and wouldn't beat herself up anymore. Riley whispered softly,"Thanks." Maya smiled and opened her eyes. Then she moved back and said, "Anytime. Just promise with something; don't ever say that you don't deserve me, because you deserve everything good that comes your way." Riley blushed and said, "Thank you Maya, I'll try to not say that anymore." She got closer to Maya again and kissed her cheek, smiling when she pulled back. Maya smiled back; happy her friend was feeling better.


	5. You're not a bad friend

"Maya," Riley whispered into Maya's ear softly, trying to comfort her friend. Maya looked at her; eyes watering. Normally she wouldn't be effected by what people say to to her, but this time it was different. "Am I a bad friend," Maya whispered under her breath. "No Peaches, your the opposite of a bad friend," Riley whispered, placing a hand on Maya's cheek. "But he said I was and I believed it;I am," Maya replied in a pitiful voice. Riley could stand seeing her best friend like this. She quickly pressed her lips against Maya's forehead, kissing it softly. Maya leaned forward into the kiss and sighed. Riley pulled back but stayed close; being inches away from her. Maya looked up into Riley's eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. She held Riley's face in her hands and whispered, "I don't deserve you, I'm such a bad friend, just leave me." Maya kept hold of her face, so she leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. Riley whispered back, "I love you." Maya opened her eyes and looked at her; foreheads still together. "I... I love you too. But I don't deserve this," she replied softly. Riley kissed her cheek and said, "You do, you're an amazing person and I truly deeply love you. Please just listen to me." Maya listened, it she was skeptical. "You really do love me? Even though I'm a bad friend," Maya asked quietly. Riley smiled a little and replied, "I love you so much and you aren't a bad friend. your my best friend Maya." Maya lost it and cried into Riley's neck. Riley hugged her and hummed softly to her. She rested her chin on top of Maya's head and sighed, not knowing if she should say anything. She pressed a kiss to the top of Maya's head and whispered, "It's gonna be ok." Maya whimpered but relaxed in Riley's arms. She then wrapped her own arms around her waist and whispered into Riley's neck, "I love you." Riley smiled a little and replied, "Forever and always."

When Maya stopped crying she pulled out from under Riley's chin. She kissed her cheek and said, "Thank you Riles, you've always been there for me when I need you." Riley nuzzled her cheek and replied, "I'll always be there for you when you need me." Maya cocked her head to the side and said, "Always? Even when it's stupid?" Riley nodded and said, "especially then, because if I can't be there for you about something stupid, I might as well not be there when there's a serious problem." Maya smiled and pecked Riley's jaw playfully, saying, "Thanks for saying my problem was stupid." Riley smiled and said, "You know That's not what I meant." Maya grinned and said, "I know, I'm just glad your there for me." Riley laughed and said, "I'm glad you're feeling better, I was beginning to miss Maya." Maya nodded and said, "Yeah, me too."


	6. I just couldn't

This one-shot takes place after Shawn proposes to katy. Maya felt broken because of her dad again.

Thanks for the reviews, keep it up guys :) your all awesome

* * *

"Maya!" Maya turned towards the voice and say Riley off in the distance. Riley noticed her and ran to her; Maya running to her also. They met in the middle and hugged each other tightly; Maya crying into Riley's neck. It was raining, but they didn't care. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't," Maya choked out. Riley whispered to her, "It's ok Peaches, it's a hard thing to have to go through." Riley kissed the Side of Maya's face and continued, "I don't blame you for running away." She felt Maya whimper against her neck which made her heart ache. Her best friend was feeling broken again right where she thought everything was fine. Nope. She then felt Maya shiver and get closer to her. Even though she didn't want to, she let go of Maya. She looked at her; Maya's eyes being red and puffy. She cupped Maya's face in her hands and said,"Do you wanna head back now?" Maya quickly shook her head no. Riley understood so she tenderly kissed her forehead and said, "Well, it's cold out and it's raining. Do you just want to snuggle up on a bench or something?" Maya hesitated, bit agree with Riley. Riley then took her hand and lead her over to a park bench. She sat down and Maya sat next to her. Riley put an arm around her and pulled her closer. Maya leaned against Riley's shoulder and shivered again. Riley nuzzled against the side of Maya's head, trying to help both of them get warm. Maya nuzzled back, also trying to keep warm. Then she moved her arm around Riley as well. She whispered again, "I'm so sorry Riles." Riley kissed her cheek softly and whispered back, "It's alright. Don't worry about it." Maya could feel the tears coming back. Riley noticed, so she stroked Maya's cheek a little. Maya looked up at her but said nothing. She then inched even further against Riley; it was absolutely freezing outside. Riley let her get under her chin to get warmer. Riley sighed as she rested her chin on Maya's head. Riley whispered softly, "I love you Maya, Don't forget it, alright? I'll aways be here for you." Riley felt Maya shiver again, so attempted to help her get warmer once again. Maya said quietly, "I love you too." She took a breath and continued, "I left because it was too fast. I was afraid that I would be left once again. I just couldn't watch without all the bad thoughts coming back." Riley kissed the top of her head gently and said, "I know you feel that way because of your dad. But Shawn cares about you and your mom, he won't just leave you guys." Maya replied, "It was just so overwhelming..." "shhh, I know Maya," Riley whispered softly. Maya got out from under Riley's chin, even though she was still cold. she looked at Riley and kissed her forehead softly. Riley leaned into it and smiled. "Thanks for running after me riles," Maya whispered in her ear. Riley whispered back, "Well I didn't just want to leave you; I couldn't not go after you." Riley then sighed and said, "We need to head back now, they are probably worried." Maya nodded and said, "Yeah, that's probably best." Riley smiled a little and said, "Well, let's go then."


	7. Shh, it's alright, I got you

"shhh, it's alright, I've got you. Your safe now," Maya whispered softly in Riley ear. Riley was clinging tightly to Maya and was also crying. Riley kept having terrible nightmares, this one being the worst yet. Maya pressed her lips to her forehead and kissed it softly, trying to help Riley calm down. Riley leaned into Maya's touch and continued to cry. Maya stopped kissing her forehead and whispered again, "It's gonna be ok, I've got you." Riley wrapped her arms around Maya waist and got closer still. Maya rested her chin on top of her head and sighed, wishing her friend wouldn't have to go through this again. Riley whimpered as she cried into her neck. Maya couldn't take it, she hated seeing her Best friend cry. But there was nothing she could do but to be there for her at the moment. She kissed the top of her head and whispered once again, "I've got you, I'm right here." Riley whispered, "It...was...you. I I couldn't..." "Shhh, it's alright Riley," Maya said soothingly. "You died.." she whispered. Maya whispered back, "But I didn't, I'm right here." Riley moved back and out from under Maya's chin, placing both her hands on Maya's face as if she was wrong if she was real or not. Maya smiled and touched her forehead to Riley's, indicating that she was real. Riley suddenly smiled and said, "Maya, your real I love you Peaches." Maya smiled again and said, "I love you too Riles. I'll always be here for you." Riley could still feel tears running down her face, but was sucked back into reality. Maya was here, alive and well; here for her when she needed it. Riley kissed her cheek then her forehead, being very happy it was all just a dream. Maya laughed as Riley placed a couple of kisses on her face. She then whispered to her, "You should probably stay close to me tonight, I don't want you to have anymore nightmares." Riley nodded and said playfully, "I was gonna do that anyway." Maya laughed and hugged Riley closer. Riley immediately hugged Maya back, sighing softly. Maya kissed her cheek and whispered, "Night Riles, I love you." Riley smiled and said, "Love you too. G'night." Riley tried to sleep, she really did. But Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw the nightmare again. Maya wasn't asleep yet, she could feel Riley moving restlessly. "It's alright Riley," she whispered as softly as possible. "I don't know if I can sleep," she whispered back. Maya sighed and sat up in bed. Riley also sat up, but she was confused as of why. Maya pulled Riley into a hug and whispered, "Sure you can, because I'm here for you now." Riley was still confused, so she asked, "If you want to sleep,why are you sitting up?" Maya smiled and said, "So I can comfort you better. I know you won't sleep if you are scared." Maya pulled back from the hug and kissed her temple softly. Then she started humming quietly to her. Riley smiled and leaned into her shoulder. She then whispered, "Are you always gonna be there for me Maya?" Maya whispered in her ear, "Forever, I'll always be there for you." Riley kissed Maya's cheek lovingly and whispered back, "So will I." They stayed in an embrace for a while, Maya running her fingers through Riley's hair, until Riley yawned. Maya smiled and said, "looks who's tired." Riley shook her head and said, "No I'm not," only to start yawning once again. Maya laughed and said, "We need to sleep now, it's late." Riley finally nodded and layed down next to Maya. She cuddled into her and whispered,"goodnight... again." Maya smiled and whispered back, "Goodnight." Luckily for both of them, they sleep through the rest of the night without much trouble.


	8. I'm afraid of what's to come

Riley was about to go to sleep, but before she could her phone buzzed with a text. "Nobody ever texts this late, so it must be important," she thought to herself. Sure enough, it was an urgent text from Maya.

"Coming over now, I'm really scared."

Maya was never scared, so Riley was concerned. Must've been a nightmare. A few minutes later, Maya came in through the window and immediately jumped up on the bed next to her. Riley was caught off guard, but quick turned her attention to her. "What's wrong," she asked softly. Maya leaned into her and whispered, "Everything. We're growing up and it's scaring me." Riley's expression softened. She was afraid of growing up. She softly kissed her temple and whispered, "It's alright Maya, everything gonna turn out ok." Maya looked and her and said, "But what if I doesnt? What if it all goes wrong?" Riley smiled slightly and replied, "We'll go through it together; We'll have each other's backs." Maya snuggled further into her and whispered, "Even if that's true, we'll still have to go through something bad. I don't want anything bad to happen at all." Riley sighed and said, "Unfortunately we can't control that." Maya took Riley's hand and said quietly, "I wish we could, the unknown is scary." Riley moved their interlaced hands up and kissed Maya's knuckles, then whispered, "I know, I wish we could too." She tighted her grip on Riley's hand and held back tears. Riley then said, "It's ok, we don't have to grow up this second." Maya looked up and pressed her lips against her cheek; kissing it softly. She stayed there for a while, then pulled back. Riley smiled at her affection. "I'm afraid that when we grow up, we'll lose each other. I don't wanna lose you," Maya said while choking back tears. Her heart wrenched when she heard her say that. She sounded so broken; so weak. Riley nuzzled comfortingly against the side of her head and whispered, "I don't think I could ever stop loving you." Maya sudden started crying and yelled, "You don't know for sure!" Riley covered her sobbing friend's mouth hushed her. Maya whimpered and continued to cry. Riley, who was still covering her mouth, gently moved her fingers across Maya's cheek, brushing some tears away. She layed down and pulled Maya with her. She kissed her forehead and whispered, "Hey, at least I can say right now I love you. Your right, I can't promise forever, but I can promise right now." She then removed her hand from Maya's mouth so she could speak. Maya looked up at her with big blue eyes and whispered, "I love you too." Riley smiled slightly and touched their foreheads together; hands still interlaced. Maya moved her other hand up to Riley's cheek and brushed the back of her hand over it. That gesture effected her so much,she could now feel tears in her eyes. Maya knew how much she loved her, she really did, but forever is a long time; so long that she believes it's impossible to love someone for that long. she looked at Riley again, this time noticing that this has effected her too. Riley noticed that she had noticed so she smiled a smile of sympathy. "I'm ok Maya," she whispered softly. Maya show her head and said, "No, your not. Your scared too, aren't you?" Riley looked at her for a second, then broke down. "I'm scared too," she said almost inaudibly. Maya got closer so that their noses were also touching. "I've got you," she whispered while looking into her eyes. Riley closed her eyes as tears began to fall. They fell onto Maya's cheeks which made both of their hearts hurt more. They were afraid of losing each other. Everything hurt; it felt like someone punched them in the gut. Maya gently kissed Riley's closed eyelid and whispered, "Hey... I'm here." Riley opened her eyes and said quietly, "The only thing impossible is impossibility. I will love you as long as it's possible." Maya smiled slightly and replied, "Quoting Phineas and Ferb are we?" Riley blushed and snuggled under her chin. Maya finally smiled and rested her chin on her head. Then she let go of Riley's hand and hugged her even closer. Riley hugged her back and whispered into her neck, "I love you Maya." Maya smiled a little and said, "I love you too."


	9. Lazy Saturday

There is a poll on my profile if you wanna go vote on what story I should do next :)

* * *

It was Saturday morning, or lazy Saturday as Riley and Maya called it. The were on the couch and Riley was laying her head on Maya's lap. Maya loving ran her fingers through Riley's hair as they watched Saturday cartoons together. "Don't you think we're to old for cartoons," Maya asked with a playful smile. Riley looked up and laughed. "Nope, I'm fine with watching these still." Maya laughed slightly, then bent down and pressed a lazy kiss to her temple. Riley giggled and went back to watching TV. Maya was still mindlessly playing with Riley's hair and couldn't really focus on the show. Riley noticed that she wasn't paying attention, so she asked, "Are you ok?" Maya tucked Riley's hair behind her ear and whispered, "I'm always ok." Suddenly, she felt Riley take her hand and was gently rubbing her thumb on the back of it, knowing that that was a gesture that got her to melt. Maya tried to fight it, but eventually she just couldn't anymore. "I'm...I dunno. It's stupid." Riley sat up and kissed her temple softly. "Tell me, I wanna help," she whispered. Before Maya could answer however, Riley wrapped her arms around her neck and touched their foreheads together. "It's really dumb, I don't wanna..." Maya trailed off. You'd think by now she would've trained herself not to give into Riley's puppy dog eyes, but she had not. "I just... These cartoons just remind me of when we were younger. I...I miss it." Riley smiled warmly and said, "Aw, it's ok Peaches. I miss it too." She went back to rubbing her thumb on the back of her hand comfortingly. Maya stilled her hand but holding it tightly. Riley squeezed back and pecked her on the cheek. Maya leaned over on her shoulder and sighed quietly. Riley grabbed the remote next to her and turned off the TV, then turned her attention to Maya. "Hey, it's gonna be ok," she told her, not knowing what to say. Maya didn't respond, but buried herself into her side. Maya was never like this, which made Riley feel bad. It was her idea to jokingly watch cartoons they used to watch, so it felt like it was her fault. When lifted her other hand, that wasn't intertwined with Maya's, a calmly caressed her cheek. Maya leaned into it greatly, acting like it would be the last time they'd do this. "Don't worry Maya, this won't be the last," Riley whispered comfortingly in her ear. Maya nodded, but still acted like it was. Why had Maya suddenly missed childhood? She didn't even need to ask, because she answered for her. "I miss when it was just the two of us; When there wasn't boys and highschool, just laughter and love. Not that I don't love the boys and Smackle, but I just wish we could go back in time sometimes." Riley looked at her best friend, surprised at her honestly. "Maya..." She trailed off. How are you supposed to respond to that? Before she even could respond, Maya reached up and kissed her cheek. "I love you," Maya whispered in her ear while tears ran down her face. Riley nuzzled her cheeks and forehead, not caring that Maya's tears were getting on her. "I love you so much," Maya continued a few moments later. Riley responded softly, "I love you too." Maya looked up at her and whispered, "Don't...Don't leave me." Rileys heart broke when she said that. "I could never leave you, I care to much." Maya looked back down, but Riley lifted her chin back up. "Hey, I'll always love you," Riley whispered as she touched their foreheads back together. Maya lifted her hand to Riley's cheek and ran her fingers down the side of it. Doing so made Riley touch their noses together as well. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, taking in the love from the other person. They won't lose each other, not now.


	10. Girl meets goodbye

Based off of Girl Meets Goodbye

* * *

Maya's back was to Riley; tears silently running down her cheeks. It was so much to handle. Riley slowly came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She then pressed her lips to her cheek and tried to kiss the tears away. "Please. Don't cry," she whispered in Maya's ear, "Please." Maya leaned back into her embrace and toyed her friend's hands. Riley grasped one of Maya's hands firmly. Maya squeezed back tightly. "Please," Riley whispered again, before kissing the side of her head. Maya took in a sharp and shaky breath, but couldn't stop crying. Riley finally just held her closer and buried her face into Maya's shoulder. She got to hold back her own tears, but just couldn't. She just cried into her shoulder, Maya's back still to her. Both were so choked up they couldn't speak; couldn't comfort each other. So they just stood there, their hearts hurting. After a while, Maya suddenly turning around, letting go of her hand, and hugged her tightly. Riley, though caught off guard, hugged her back just as tight, Maya's tears making her shoulder wet. She felt like she needs to comfort her, but couldn't really do anything when she was so sad herself. Maya let go, feeling to weak and sad to continue. Riley touched their foreheads together gently, trying to look into her best friend's eyes. Maya didn't want eye contact; didn't want her to see the weakness in her eyes. So instead, Riley just pecked her nose and closed her eyes. Maya closed her eyes as well. Riley, eyes still closed, reached up and carefully wiped away some of Maya's tears. She left her hand there as Maya leaned into it. "No matter what, I still love you," Riley whispered as she slowly stroked her cheek. Maya finally looked at her, trying to swallow her tears with no prevail. "I'll always love you," Riley whispered. Maya believed it, she really did, but her couldn't bring herself to speak. Maya stepped away from her, crossing her arms and looking at the floor. Riley bit her lip, but didn't move or say anything else. She knew Maya was hurting. Suddenly, Maya looked up and said, "I can't...I can't lose you. Don't leave me!" The way she said it pained Riley, the desperateness clearly heard. "I...I can't promise anything...I'm sorry," she replied gently. Maya said nothing in return. Instead, she dropped to her knees in pure agony. Riley rushed to her side and sat down next to her. "Maya?" she asked asked, hoping she was ok. Maya leaned against her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Riley hugged her even closer to her side. "I'm not leaving this second, if not never. You're ok," Riley whispered comfortingly in her ear. Maya whimpered quietly, but kissed Riley's cheek lightly. "I love...You riles," she said quietly, "I want this friendship...To be forever." "It will be," Riley promised, with a nuzzle. Maya liked into her eyes and whispered, "Goodbye..." Riley started crying. "No," she yelled as she hugged her closer.


	11. Hold me

It was a bright day outside, meaning that Riley should be happy. She wasn't. The only thing bright was the sun; her eyes had gone dull. _hold me..._

* * *

Maya was worried about her. What had happened to her smiley Riley? She had gotten a text from her, that only said, "Help. I need you." It was very unlike her to be that blunt and straight forward. Maya rushed and finally came to the bay window, coming inside, only to find her best friend crying.

"Ri-Riley? What's wrong?"

Riley looked up, not even noticing she was in the room with her. "Maya... you came..."

Maya came forward and cupped her face in her hands gently. "Of course I did...are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!"

Maya was thrown off guard by the harsh response. "Hey..."

"Hold me."

"What?"

"Hold me. Don't let me go or I'll break. Please..."

Maya let go of her face and hugged her tightly.

Riley rested her chin on her shoulder and practically clung onto her best friend.

Maya, not wanting to loosen her grip at the slightest, tenderly kissed her shoulder, showing sympathy.

Riley's breath hitched.

"Riles... I'm here for you..." Riley only cried harder, leaving Maya feeling hopeless. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was do what Riley asked of her: hold her.

* * *

They stood there silently for about 5 minutes. Riley had stopped crying but did not loosen her grip.

Maya finally just turned her head and dotted a few soft kisses on her cheek, want to let her know that she would always be there for her.

Letting go, Riley stepped out of the embrace with a shudder.

Maya looked at her, worried. What had happened that made her like this. She decided to do the one thing Riley always melted at: affection. Walking a little closer, Maya nuzzled into her neck gently, one hand resting on Riley's shoulder as she made small circles on the fabric of her friend's shirt.

Riley didn't move; didn't even react.

Maya slowly leaned out of her neck and just looked at her sympathetically, not moving her hand.

Riley did eventually make eye contact and speak. "I'm sorry..."

"No no, don't be."

"I'm just a waste of your time..."

"You," Maya started, poking her cheek teasingly, "Are not a waste of time."

Riley looked away again. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"...why you always put up with me.."

Maya bit her lip. "Riley...I really care about you...and I love you...you don't bother me at all." Then she slowly gave her a peck on the forehead. "I want to help you feel better...please, let me help you."

"I...I want to let you... i'm just scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"Losing you."

Maya's heart began to hurt. Her poor little plant was scared of loosing...her. "Riles..."

"Please...don't let me break..."

"I won't, I promise."

Tears streamed down Riley's face again as Maya came forward and hugged her with such force they ended up on the bed. "I...I love you Peaches."

Maya started crying too when she heard her hurting friend say that. "I love you too Riles," she wispered in her ear.


End file.
